


The Dance of a Gamer

by Kaya4114



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chapter per Episode, DDR, Fluff, ITG, M/M, Retelling of the original, Same Story, StepMania, dancing games, with a video game twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya4114/pseuds/Kaya4114
Summary: The DDR Alternate Universe no one asked for.Reeling from his crushing defeat at the Rhythm National Exhibition, Yuuri Katsuki returns to his family home to assess his options for the future.  However, Yuuri finds himself in the spotlight when a video of him performing an extremely difficult song usually only successfully executed by five-time world champion, Viktor Nikiforov, suddenly goes viral. How does Yuuri cope when his idol appears suddenly in an offer to help him qualify for the World Tourney?A retelling of the original, with a video game twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a word of warning, I typically don't write first person stories, so the beginning being in first person is just so you can get inside Yuuri's head. It swaps to 3rd person half way through and I am probably going to stay that way for the remainder of the fic.
> 
> Also I don't feel that this is my best work, but it was a plot bunny that just WOULD NOT go away. So here. Take it.

All my life I've been a gamer.  From saving the Mushroom Kingdom from an evil lizard king, to collecting all of the Chaos Emeralds and stopping a mad scientist, this has been my passion from the very day I could hold a controller.  Little did I anticipate that it would bring me here, though.    
  
I can hear the announcer as he calls out the final scores for the Rhythm National Exhibition.  
  
"Christoph Giacometti, 99.23%.  Viktor Nikiforov, 99.78%.  The winner of this year's RNE is Russia's Viktor Nikiforov!"  
  
The crowd goes wild.  He won first place again.  How could I have expected to even place high enough to face off against him on the same pads?  Ever since I first saw him he had always surprised me.  From the moment I first saw him dance.  
  
Viktor Nikiforov had been the current world record holder for the highest score on a seventeen block difficulty song.  He also held the record for the hardest song passed, as well as longest dance game marathon session, clocking in at just over twenty two consecutive hours of playtime straight.  He was a living legend among rhythm gamers and one of the main reasons I was inspired to join this sport.  
  
Oh, that's right, I haven't even introduced my self. My name is Yuuri Katsuki.  I'm a twenty three year old professional dance gamer from Hasetsu Japan.   Through hard work, I eventually moved to Detroit in the US to train and become better, and though I managed to make it to the nationals, the pressure had me binge eating and our family dog died.. Mentally and physically I was at my worst.  This was supposed to be my big day too..  I suppose it's my fault I placed dead last.  
  
As the final results came in, my heart dropped.  Chris and Viktor stepped off the pads, gold and silver metals around their necks and all I could do was look on in shame.   Turning, I walked off towards the back to go to the restroom.  I needed a moment to collect my thoughts.  
  
Locking myself in a stall, I stared down at my phone.  I supposed I should call my mother.  She would want to know how I placed.  As I slid my thumb over the screen, I typed the pass code and pulled up the dial pad.   After a few short clicks, I was greeted by a soft female voice.  
  
"Hi mom.  Were you sleeping? Sorry if I woke you....  Oh, you were watching TV? What?! Public viewing?!! Gee.. I'm embarrassed... I.. I'm sorry.. I messed up."  
  
Unable to accept the kind and supportive comments my mom would tell me, I slowly lowered the phone from my ear and closed the call without another word.  A memory flashed through my mind of one of my matches and with it, the tears started to fall.  
  
As I mentally berated myself, I didn't even notice anyone else enter the men's room until a loud crash of a foot against the stall broke me from my thoughts.  
  
Quickly, I wiped my eyes and opened the door with a 'Sorry'.   The face that greeted me on the other side was none other than the junior division finalist, Yuri Plisetsky who was looking at me like I was a piece of trash.  What on earth was his problem?  
  
"Hey.. I'm going to be competing in the senior division next year.  We don't need to have two Yuri's in the same bracket.  Incompetent players like you should just quit already.. RETARD!"  
  
And just like that, he left.  I stared after him for a moment, letting his words sink in.    
  
...Quit, huh..  Even if I did leave the sport, there would be tons of talented players rising through the ranks.  Shaking my head, I eventually left the restroom and went to my locker to grab my gym back and shoes.  Turning back towards the door to leave, I was stopped by Mooroka, one of the newscasters for the event.  
  
"Hey, Katsuki!!! Wait!"  
  
Turning, I looked at him solemnly.  
  
"What is it?.."  
  
He threw me an encouraging look before yelling to me, "Don't just give up!!  Ever since your last match, rumors have been circulating that you're quitting Dance Games..   It's too early for you to be retiring!"  
  
I stared back at him as mild annoyance peppered my already bad mood. It was only one day since I was knocked out of the competition and already people were spreading lies.  
  
..At least, they might have been lies..  
  
"I haven't made any decisions about that yet," I stated coolly, "I would appreciate if you wouldn't make assumptions, thanks."  
  
Mooroka continued to stare at me, teeth gritted and worry etched upon his face.  Instead of pressing from that angle, he decided to approach from another.  
  
"What will you do after you graduate from collage? Will you still train in Detroit?"  
  
Realizing where the conversation was heading, I simply stated back, "I'll be talking that over with my Coach, Celestino."  
  
As the questions were being fired faster and faster, my mind began to check out as I thought quietly to myself about how much I _DON'T_ feel like thinking about that right now.  
  
"Katsuki, I'm asking how you feel about all this!! Will you Keep going? Maybe just part-time? You still have a chance to make up for lost ground back in Japan."  
  
I stared past him, lost in my own thoughts.  As I did this, my eyes settled on a poodle in the arms of a young woman outside.  I missed my dog and was sad that I didn't get to see little Vicchan before he passed away.  I just felt so guilty.  As the world became a blur around me, once more my thoughts were snapped back to reality at the sound of my name upon the lips of my idol, Viktor.  
  
"Yuri--"  
  
My breath caught in my throat as I turned my head to see him walking out of the game room, his coach and a small blonde kid walking with him.  
  
"--about your last match, " He continued to the blonde boy-Yuri Plisetsky, "That crossover section you were doing looked a bit slopp--"  
  
"-I won, so who cares? Quit nagging, Viktor." Yuri replied nonchalantly to him.  Their coach Yakov, proceeded to frown angrily at the boy's lippy reply.  
  
Of course Viktor wasn't addressing me.  What reason would he have to talk to the person in last place?  
  
"Hey, Yuri! You can't keep talking that way forever! A large ego can land you a bad score when you underestimate your opponents," Yakov barked at the young Russian boy.  
  
As my thoughts wandered to Viktor, I didn't catch myself staring.  The only thought in my mind was If I did have a chance, one day I would like to compete on the same playing field as him.  As if the man heard my thoughts aloud, he noticed I was staring and flashed me a smile.  
  
Except, the smile was not one given to a fellow competitor.  It's the same kind of smile he would give to the media when being interviewed.  For the second time that night, my heart fell.  As if to add insult to injury, Viktor opened his mouth to confirm my suspicions.  
  
"A commemorative photo?... Sure!"  
  
Of course he wouldn't know who I was.  Why would _the_ Viktor Nikiforov know about some random player from Japan? I suppose I should have been thanking my stars that he didn't know who I was.   At that point I didn't know what would be more embarrassing; having him think I am a fan, or having him know I came in last place.  Instead of answering him, I turn and leave, Mooroka calling after me in confusion or concern of which one I can't discern at the moment.  
  
In my mind, all I can feel is humiliation. I was an idiot for thinking I could finally meet my idol on the same playing field.  With that thought lingering in my head, I walked off into the night.  Viktor stared after me, a frown on the silver haired mans face.  
  
***  
  
A year passed and I finally graduated from collage.  Throughout the remainder of my semesters I had parted ways with my coach.  Celestino had been sad to see me stop, but assured me that if I ever wanted to come back to the arcade to practice, he would always be available to support me in any way I needed.  My routines partner Phichit Chulanont had given me a USB stick with our usual set list of songs we would practice together, urging me to continue at home in my spare time.  
  
"There's always Stepmania, even if you no longer have time to make it out to the arcade to practice anymore.  I wanted you to have a copy of the songs we were working on. Also, I know in the next few months you'll be heading back to Japan.. I'm going to miss you, ya know.  Stop by the machine if you get the chance sometime, bro."  
  
I smiled back at him warmly.  Phichit was a good friend.  
  
"I will.  Thank you both for being here for me, and allowing me the opportunities you've given me as both a player and friend of yours."  
  
Sadly, I never made good on that promise, and before long, I found my self back in Hasetsu, just as I had been five short years ago.  
  
Coming down the escalator I noticed the posters of me plastered everywhere.  The caption read, "We're rooting for you!  Hasetsu native dance gamer, Katsuki Yuuri!"  Staring at them, I felt the embarrassment creep into my mind again, only to hear the shrill voice of my former ballet teacher pierce the air.  
  
"YUuuuuuuRIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
Turning around, I look at her mortified.  
  
"Why are you skulking around?" She continued, "WELCOME HOME AFTER FIVE LONG YEARS!!"     
  
She twirled around, a giant banner in hand with my name largely plastered over it.  I hung my head low as she bounded towards me, all energy and smiles.  
  
"Minako-san.. Why are you here?"  
  
"You should really stand up straight. You would think a dancer would have better posture." She replied, ignoring my initial question.   As she chattered on, it dawned on me that of course she would be up to date on any information about my return home.  
  
As I went to reply, my thought was cut off by a stranger who noticed who I was.  Making a passing comment, the man cocked his head to the side asking his friend standing next to him, "Isn't that Yuuri?"  to which his friend replied, "Yeah, that's him.  I haven't heard anything new about him lately.  I wonder what he's been up to."  At that point a woman chimed in, "Don't you remember? Last year when he entered that big competition, he came dead last."   The first man then asked, "Wasn't it the Nationals?"  
  
My mind began to race with anxiety.   Flashbacks of my failures began to play through my mind.  As I began to complete, I had entered the locals.  I did alright at first, but eventually my nerves began to get the better of me.  I only just barely managed to place.  Making the qualifier by the skin of my teeth, I moved on to the nationals.  However, with the passing of Vicchan and the stress from everything else, I got knocked out of the competition before making the World Tournament.  Therefore, the dance game season was over for me for that year.  I had stayed in Detroit to finish up my studies, but now that I had graduated, I came back home.  
  
Walking out of the station, Minako told me that she had planned for me to to meet up with everyone already.  Upon hearing this, I frowned as she dragged me along.  
  
"Everyone's missed you so much Yuuri!"  
  
"What about your ballet class?" I offered in an attempt to get her to stop.  She just glanced over her shoulder, her tone changing from excited to kind of sad.  
  
"We're closed for today.. I barely have any students now a days anyway.  Hasetsu lately has been losing more and more people.  Hardly anyone is at the arcades practicing DDR, and even less sign up for actual dance classes. Though I'm sure with you back in town, that's bound to change!"  
  
As she tugged me along harder, I frowned and dug my heals into the ground, forcing her to stop.  
  
"I'm sorry, can we just... not..  Right now?  I'm kinda tired."  
  
Letting go of my wrist, she frowned at me, "Oh.. But everyone's been dying to see you."  
  
I glanced down without any words, and at that Minako took it as a sign to just let me be.  We walked to my parents place in relative silence.  Upon entering the house, the sound of the TV echoed through the hall.  
  
"Viktor Nikiforov takes first place in the winners bracket at the WDGC.  This will be his third win of the season, and it doesn't look like his roll will be stopping anytime soon.  The losers bracket will start later today at 7:00 to determine this years World Dance Game Champion. Stay tuned!"  
  
The voice of my dad could be heard as I walked down the hall towards them. "Wait, Yuuri isn't in the world championships?" Shortly after, the sound of my mothers voice answered him, "Sadly, he didn't make the cut.  However, the good news is that means he will be coming home soon, I think."    
  
"I'm glad to hear that," dad replies back.  
  
I opened the screen door to the living room to see their faces brighten with delight at seeing me for the first time in practically forever.  
  
"Speak of the devil, there he is now!  Yuuri! Welcome home!" My mom said warmly to me.   Before I got the chance to respond, Minako called loudly up the stairs to my sister, "Mari!  I brought your brother home!"  
  
"Hi mom..dad.  It's good to be back." I said, ignoring my former teacher with a huff, "I'm sorry I didn't visit..."  
  
My mother, ever the sweetheart that she is, shook her head in dismissal.  
  
"Never you mind that!  I can make you some Katsudon!  You certainly must be hungry from your long trip back."  
  
Minako side eyed me for a moment before addressing my mother instead, "Hiroko-san, have you lost weight?"    
  
Mom shook her head with a flattered smile, "No, not at all.  Though I am surprised you can keep such a figure your self considering all the alcohol you drink."  
  
As a segue, Minako turned back to me, obvious connection to her initial thought just a moment ago, "Speaking of that, Yuuri, I've been wondering ever since I saw you back at the station...Just _what_ exactly you've been hiding under that bulky coat of yours.  OFF WITH THE CLOTHES!  NOW!"  
  
Before I had any time to react, she was already stripping me down.  What she got in return was the image of my rather large gut I had gained from lack of exercise and too much American food.  
  
"Oh my god, Yuuri!  What have you done to your figure?" Minako cried out in horror.  My dad just laughed and said I looked like my mother.  
  
"Toshio-san," Minako said sharply, "This is no laughing matter! A dancer must always been in top shape... and THAT," she continued, pointing, "Isn't it!"  
  
I sulked, turning my eyes down in shame.  I've always gained weight when stressed.  It's why I usually have to watch what I eat.  
  
"Back on the diet with you."  My ex teacher replied.  I could only nod, before wandering towards my room for the night.   Stopping me with a hand, my dad simply said, "Well tonight doesn't count.  You can have as much Katsudon as you like, in celebration of your return home."  
  
Pausing before ascending the stairs, I nodded to dad and then turned to my mom, "Thanks.. Um.. before that though.."  
  
My mom just smiled at me knowingly, "Sure. Go pay Vicchan your respects.  I'll get dinner on."  
  
I simply nodded and then headed towards the smell of incense, coming from the room above me.  
  
***  
  
As my eyes remain closed I heard the door behind me slide open.  My sister leaned along the doorway, welcoming me home as usual.  
  
We casually talked as she asked what I planed to do for my future.  I am still unsure.  Eventually she told me she would support any decision I made.  Being a professional dance gamer wasn't exactly the easiest choice of career, but she told me she knew how much the game meant to me.   If I was willing to follow my dream, she would be willing to support that dream.  
  
"Thanks sis."  I tell her.   She smiled back softly before leaving me alone with my thoughts.  The last thing she tells me,  
  
"Go have a soak in the hot spring.  It should help clear your mind and maybe relax you a bit as well."  
  
***  
  
A while later, I decided to head out to the local arcade.  The words from Minako kept echoing around in my head. _~Hardly anyone now a days is at the arcade practicing DDR...~_   I softly wonder to my self how true that statement is.  As I eventually reached the block, I saw the big sign on the front.  
  
**"Ice Castle Arcade"**  
  
The sign was not lit, but the doors were open.  As I walked in, I saw my old childhood friend, Yuuko Nishigori at the main counter.  Her eyes were turned down as she had been counting the days profits.  Noting a 'customer' came through her doors, she simply replied to me,  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, we're closed for the day.  Please come back during regular business hours."  
  
Knowing she would change her mind, I stepped up to the counter with a small smile.  
  
"Yuuko..  It's been a while."  
  
At the sound of my voice, Yuuko stopped counting and looked up.  Recognition flashed over her face as her eyes lit up with a smile.  
  
"Yuuri!! Oh my god, hi!  How have you been?"  
  
I smiled easily back at her before she wordlessly walked over to the Dance Dance Revolution machine and manually turned it on.  
  
"You came to practice, I take it?"  
  
I ducked my head a little before answering, "Um.. yeah.  If you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all!  Don't worry.. I'll make sure no one bugs you while you're playing."  
  
She tossed me a wink before heading to the door and locking it shut.  I slowly wandered over to the DDR, tossing my gym bag by the side and pulling out my shoes and towel.  As I got ready, my mind wandered to Yuuko and our past.  
  
She is two years my senior and was the person who had first shown me what Dance Dance Revolution was.  She had been my idol before I ever even knew who Viktor was.  
  
Back when I was learning to play, she used to beat up the other boys who made fun of me for playing such a 'stupid game'. Eventually one of those very bullies ended up playing the game him self, and the two had hit it off becoming fast friends.    It was hard to believe they were now married with kids. How the times have changed..  
  
She had also been the one who had first shown me Viktor.   I still recall with perfect clarity how his silver hair bounced off his shoulders when doing one of his freestyle routines.  How his feet moved in perfect sync with the music as he twisted and spun on the pad.  He made the game look so much easier than it was.  
  
Eventually, I saw him complete in more and more competitions, wiping his opponents off the leader boards with relative ease.  As his name rose to fame, so did my admiration of him.  So much to the point that I would mimic his tournament song list choices, trying my hardest to match his scores.  
  
My memory flashed back to the words she told me that pushed me to start playing competitively...  
  
_"You really are Viktors biggest fan, aren't you.  I hope that one day you can become good enough to face off against him your self.  You have the talent for it Yuuri.  You should go for it!"_  
  
...As I stepped on the machine, I placed my hand on the bar behind me.  The smooth feeling of cool metal beneath my palm brought me back to when I first started this.  
  
So nostalgic.   I turned to the screen in front of me, and pressed the green button as the lights flashed on me, signaling the start of a new game.   I then reached into my pocket for the USB Phichit gave me and placed it in the slot located to the left of the selection buttons.  
  
"Songs Registered!" the machine told me. I smiled.  I then scroll down to the one song on the list that Phichit didn't give me..  
  
"Yuuko.. there's something I have been practicing since the competition ended last year that I've wanted to show you for some time now.  Will you watch me?"  
  
The brunet smiled widely nodding enthusiastically, "Of course!!"  
  
Taking off my glasses, I place them on the side of the machine, select my speed modifier and then hit start.   As the music begins to play, Yuuko's eyes widen.  
  
"I.. I know that song...."  
  
****  
  
The TV at the Katsuki residence booms with the announcers voice.  
  
"Next up we have Switzerland's own Christophe Giacometti vs Viktor Nikiforov of Russia.  So far this tourney is looking to be a mirrored repeat of the nationals.  Let's see if Giacometti can get an edge in on Nikiforov for his song choice.  Being at the end of the losers bracket, Christophe gets first choice of whether he wants side preference or first song.. It looks as if Giacometti chose side.  He usually tends to play best on the left pad, as opposed to the right.  That means Nikiforov gets first song choice.   What will it be?"  
  
Minako sat at the table, a full bottle of sake to her self as she watched the competition.  Calling loudly up the stairs, she wondered where Yuuri went.  
  
"OY!  YUURI, YOU'RE FAVORITE, VIKTOR, IS ON! .. It's not like him to miss something like this."  
  
As she turned back to the TV, Yuuri's mom answered her with a smile, "He's not back from the arcade yet."  
  
"Ah.."  
  
****  
  
As the arrows filled the screen, Yuuri's mind went blank as he moved.   The song he chose was Viktors main tournament song choice, the seventeen block song that was meant to tire out his opponent as well as give him a competitive edge as very few people in the world could barely pass the song on foot, much less score well on it. Viktor only used this song when he was up against the hardest of his opponents.  Saving it as a very last resort.  
  
For Yuuri to even attempt it..    
  
Yuuko held her breath as she watched on.   One hundred combo... three hundred.. five hundred ... seven hundred..  Yuuko winced.  A miss.   His life bar dipped as he struggled to dodge the mines, crossovers mixed throughout the stream of arrows flying up the screen.  
  
Now for the hard part.  The arrows all slowed down, smooshing themselves together in a tightly packed space.  Taking a deep breath Yuuri did his best to read them.  He was never that great at reading slow bpms.  
  
****  
  
The TV continued on, "Viktor's specialty, the deadly slowdown.   Can Christophe read this section?  It does look as if he has been practicing, but his life bar is quite low."  
  
The Russian then smirked towards the judges before removing his hands from the bar behind him.  
  
"Oh my god!  He's going to do the death run without the bar to balance him!  Perhaps he knows he has this in the bag.  Giacometti looks nervous.. oh god here it comes!"  
  
****  
  
As the arrows began to fly by again quickly, almost at lightning speed, Yuuri does the unthinkable, removing his hands from the bar behind him.   His eyes focused solely on the screen in front of him, it was as if the music began to move through him.  
  
As the song comes to a close, the score screen is revealed.      
  
84.67%  
  
Breathing heavy, Yuuri turned to Yuuko who continued to stand there, dumbstruck.    Coming back to reality, her cheer echoes through the whole of Ice Castle Arcade.  
  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD YUURI THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL!  Where on earth did you learn to stream like that?  I thought you would have been depressed after the nationals."  
  
Yuuri turned to her with a smile, finally feeling truly accomplished for the first time in quite a while.   That score was a new personal best for him and he was glad he could share it with his oldest game companion.  
  
"I _was_ depressed.. But after a while, I got tired of it.  So I decided I wanted to learn something new.  I started learning to read slower bpms.. then I began to train on faster ones.   I'm nowhere near Viktors level, but I am happy with where my skills are at this game.  Thank you for letting me share that."  
  
As soon as he finished his statement however, three other smaller voices replied back,  
"That was SO COOL Yuuri!"  
"I'm surprised he could do it with such a fat belly though."  
"Yeah he really needs to lose the weight, then just think of how much better he would have scored."  
  
Yuuko flashed an apologetic smile towards Yuuri before addressing her children.  
  
"Sakura, Summer, Max!  You mustn't be mean.  Poor Yuuri worked really hard to be able to pass that song.  I would say it was almost a perfect copy of how Viktor preformed it."  
  
Yuuri bowed his head again in embarrassment as Yuuko ushered them off towards the exit.    
  
"I'm sorry Yuuri, I didn't know they were watching too."  
  
Yuuri shook his head with a small smile, putting his normal runners back on his feet.  
  
"It's ok, Yuuko. I just.. I hope you don't mind if I come to practice every now and again here."  
  
"Not at all, you're welcome anytime Yuuri. You know this."  
  
Looking up at her gratefully, Yuuri nodded and walked out of the arcade.   He could feel the sweat drying on his forehead as the sun was slowly setting.  Tomorrow would be the start of the rest of his life.  Something good was going to happen.  He couldn't explain why.. he could just feel it.  
  
***  
  
Sitting at the commentary booth, Viktor stared at his refection in his new and shiny gold metal.  The media was asking him many questions, and the silver haired man was unsure how to answer.  
  
"How does it feel to be a now six time world champion, Viktor?"  
  
"It feels like all the hard work I put into training has been paying off."  
  
As he continued to stare idly at his visage, the thoughts throughout the coarse of this year crept back into his mind.  Rhythm games were becoming so dull now.   Sure the start of the season was filled with new and fresh competition, however once he and the other top competitors weeded out the less skilled of the bunch, the tournaments always ended up the same way.   They all had their trump card songs that they used for that season, and the results were usually the same.   Him in first, Christophe in second and usually either Otabek or Emil taking third depending on who rested up more the previous nights.  
  
Was Viktor becoming uninspired?  
  
Again, another question was fired at him, "Viktor, what are your plans for next season."  
  
Breaking him from his inner monologue, Viktor considered the question carefully.  
  
"Hmm... I really don't know yet.."  
  
****  
  
On a lazy afternoon, Yuuri found him self staring at the TV watching none other than the cocky blonde who had all but harassed him back at the nationals.  
  
Yuri Plisetsky was looking to compete in the coming months for the senior division of the local Rhythm Game Trials.  Most of the media had been focused on him due to his unusually accurate timing skill for charts that were above the ten block difficulty range.  
  
Watching him get a 99.50 on an eleven, Yuuri stared wide eyed at the screen.  
  
"What the hell is with this kid.  A ninety nine five?"  
  
As the camera panned to Yuri standing by Viktor, Yuuri sighed in remembrance.  
  
_~Incompetent players like you should just quit already.. RETARD!~_  
  
Thinking to him self, Yuuri resolved to get in shape.   The pressure was on.  
  
"I _will_ play on the same pad as Viktor one day!"  
  
Just as the words left his mouth, Yuuri's phone buzzed.  Yuuko was on the other end of the line, and she sounded really apologetic.  
  
"Uhh.. Yuuri..  I kinda want to say sorry.   Apparently the triplets had recorded your play through of Viktors trump card song. They uploaded it to Youtube, and your score for 12 Little Fragments of Silence.. it went viral."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Without wasting another second, Yuuri jumped to his PC.  Sure enough there it was in the top trending tab, " **Yuuri Kaktsuki gets 84.67% on 12 Little Fragments of Silence.** "  
  
As self consciousness began to creep through his mind, Yuuri mumbled into his phone, "I... I think I need to sleep..."  then closing the call he rolled over on to his side in disbelief.  
  
The dark haired man had no idea how long he laid there like that, but eventually a knock came upon his door, followed by a shocked and somewhat angry Minako demanding, "WHAT'S WITH THAT VIDEO? IT'S BEING RETWEETED EVERYWHERE YUURI!"  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile on another continent across the way, Mooroka was watching the same video.  
  
"Katsuki, do you really have the time to be doing things like this?!"  
  
  
*****  
  
Yuri was staring at his phone, irritation written all over his face.  
  
"The Japanese Yuri is an idiot.  That score was just dumb luck."  
  
*****  
  
As Viktor sat on his couch, Makkchin nuzzled her snout into his side, crawling to snuggle underneath the mans legs.   Casually browsing the net on his phone, the silver haired man received a text from Chris.  
  
**Chris:**  
**Hey Viktor.. you _really_ need to check out this video.  I think it might surprise you.**  
  
Along with the text was a link to the video.  
  
"An 84.67 on [12 Little Fragments of Silence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiDHvZTLuxU)?"  
  
As he watched the dark haired Asian man play, a thought crossed the Russians mind.   Then Yuuri took his hands off the bar during the hardest part..  
  
Viktor's eyes widened.  
  
  
****  
**\- One week later -**  
  
"YUURI!  YUUUURI!   You can't honestly hermit your self away in your room all day.  Come help shovel the snow!"  
  
The sound of his mothers voice bellowed through the door of the mans room.  
  
_Snow?  But it's only April..._  
  
Yuuri, walking to the window and opening it, stared out at the white blanket before him.  
  
"Wow..  Why didn't my phone tell me that---oh wait.  That's right, I turned it off so I wouldn't get anymore messages..."  
  
Pulling on a shirt, Yuuri called down to her, "I'll be right down, mom!"  
  
With booming steps down the stairs, Yuuri made his way to the front door, opening it wide.   As the door slid open, the sound of barking could be heard.  
  
_But.. Vicchan had passed away...._  
  
Suddenly, a large brown poodle tackled Yuuri to the ground.  
  
"You're too big to be..."  
  
"--She look's just like our Vicchan, doesn't she?   She belongs to a handsome foreign fellow..."  
  
_No way._  
  
_It couldn't be._  
  
".. He's currently in the hot spring now as we speak."  
  
Without another word, Yuuri was off like a fox.   Tearing around corners, his mind was racing faster than his feet were. There was no possible way.  Why on earth would that happen?  
  
As he opened the final door to the hot spring, Yuuri's final thought was cut off.  
  
Not in a million years would.....  
  
"..Viktor....?!"  
  
Was here.  In front of him.  
  
"..What.. are you doing here?"    
  
As his eyes met Yuuri's, Viktor rose out of the water with a smile, extending his hand to the young dark haired man.  
  
"Yuuri!   Starting today, I'm your new coach!  I'm going to help you to qualify for the WDGC.. and you're going to win!"  
  
As he finished his sentence, the silver haired man gave Yuuri a sly wink.  Unable to process all the information, Yuuri's mind continued to race as he stood before his idol, dumbfounded.  
  
_~..Viktor is here.~_  
  
_~..In front of me~_  
  
_~..Naked!~_  
  
_~..Offering to be my coach.~_  
  
_~....~_  
  
_~In front of me.... NAKED!~!!~_  
  
The only response Yuuri could think to give was a rather loud, "Huuuuuuuuh?"  
  
Yup.  Things were definitely going to get interesting around here.  If only Yuuri knew just exactly how interesting.  Only time could tell.  
  
TBC.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ch2 is well on it's way. Let me know if you think I should change Victors name to have a c rather than a k. I have it with a k because in Russia from what I read, that is more culturally appropriate, and I have Yuuri with two u's for the same reason, along with using that to distinguish between Plisetsky and Katsuki without having to use their last names awkwardly. I know I could just use Yurio but not everyone uses that nic name in the show.
> 
> About Victors trump card song: The video I linked if for the 18 not the 17, and the person playing it has a C mod on. For those who don't play the game, a C mod makes the song a constant speed so there is no slowdown where the slowdown should be. If you watch the video, the BPM of the song can be found top center below the song's progress bar. It dips from 220 to 50, that is where you can find the slowdown. The death run come after it and should be obvious.
> 
> Also to note: When in Japan, Yuuri is assumed to speak Japanese to everyone and vice versa. Same as everyone else when in their respective countries. When Victor shows up in Japan, everyone speaks English when in Victor's presence out of respect for him, unless otherwise shown. In those cases I will be using Cyrillic and Kanji/Hiragana respectively but will provide translations for them at the end of every chapter. 
> 
> I will also be using those languages as accents to their sentences much the same as they do in the show for words like Vkusno and Davai. There is a point early on in episode 2 where Victor says "Dasvidania" and it's still assumed they are speaking Russian to one another, but I use Cyrillic for that word as accent the same as the show does.
> 
> Check back soon for Ch2. I'll see you all later.


End file.
